A Hyena's Tale Ch. 11
The animal stayed low to the ground. She kept her eyes on the Target before her. Waterbuck were prize Targets of the Backlands. They may be a Picnic to feast on, but they were no Picnic to take down. Their horns were twice as large as any smaller deer like Impalas and Antelopes. In fact, it would not be Illegal to suggest that they were relative to the Rhinoceros. The Leopard narrowed her Blue eyes and prepared herself to pounce, ready to take a risk for her family. Before she could, however, someone took it for her. A Blur of Grey rushed from the Bushes on the other side of the clearing and leapt onto the Waterbuck. She sunk her claws into the Deer's side and pinned it to the ground. Its horns tried to piece into its attacker, but could not reach the Feline. Soon, as the Grey cat bit into the Bucks neck, it eventually stopped moving. Irritated, the other cat approached the Grey one, "You know, I had that under control." The Grey one chuckled as she stood over her kill, "Yeah, but I figured you would like to save your Energy for Giza." The Yellow Leopard smiled as she approached her sister, "I suppose you're right. Thanks for thinking, Theluji." "No problem, Sis." Theluji grabbed the Buck by the neck and struggled to drag it along with her. However, on account of the weight of the dead Waterbuck, this proved to be no easy task. Seeing this, her sister helped her out by grabbing one of the horns and dragging along with her. Theluji gave a nod, as if to say, "Thanks, Katali." As the two Leopards made their way to a watering hole, Several Leopards were already there to greet them. One Leopard, a Male with Emerald Green eyes, was the first. "That's a pretty big Buck, sis." He commented, observing the kill. "Thanks, Makucha." Katali nodded, "There's plenty for everyone. And if we're lucky, there'll be some left over for when our guests when they arrive." As if it were on cue, a shadow quickly flew over them. A light grey bird with a light orange beak landed on a branch above them. Katali looked up to the bird, "Gunge, welcome back. Any news?" Gunge nodded to her, "I do indeed, Queen Katali. I've just spotted Django returning to the Backlands, and he's got the Hyena clans in tow." "Excellent." Katali seemed pleased, "And he has all three clans?" "Indeed, Spots, Stripes and all." Hearing this, Katali beamed and turned to her Pride. "Everyone, it appears our friends are coming sooner than expected. Remember, show them respect and decency, as if they were part of our Pride." "Oh, also," Gunge piped in, "There is another thing. The great one wishes to speak with you." Katali's ears lowered at the mention of this individual. This one animal was a force to be reckoned with, and was a friend of hers, yes, but a mysterious one at that. She hesitated to speak more, but she made it clear that she understood. Makucha also appeared to understand and led Theluji and the other Leopards away to prepare for the arrival of their guests. Meanwhile, Katali followed Gunge up a mountainside. The Cuckoo bird stopped at the yawning mouth of a large cave. Katali slowly padded in, cautious of the darkness. As she walked far enough, she saw something ahead. A light. She knew of the source of this light, but this did not stop her from approaching it. As she mad her way to it, the light was revealed to come from Lava flows. This was no mountain. It was an ancient Volcano. Shadows perched themselves in a section of the cave. A dark figure had made its sitting place in this spot. And judging by the size of the figure, it was one who always had to watch his step. "So, Katali," A voice that sounded that of a wise, old Mystic echoed through the cave. "Are the Hyenas on their way?" "Yes, Scar Snout." The Leopard Queen replied. She did not show a hint of fear. "Gunge has just told me that Django has Jasiri, Tombie, and Janja's Clans united and they are on their way here as we speak." "Brilliant." The voice came again as gentle and old as the wind, "If my plan is to succeed, we need all the help we can muster." The figure began to rise as if it were standing up. It almost felt like an aftershock under Katali's paws. And out of the shadows the great beast came. The Komodo Dragons of the Backlands were known as the largest lizards who ever lived, but none ever came close to the size of this one. "I know, Scar Snout." Katali nodded. "But, are you sure all of us are enough to combat this evil force you've told us about?" The enormous Lizard bent down to his Leopard friend, with her looking like a Galago compared to a water Buffalo. "The Tide may be all powerful by itself, Katali, but it would be nothing without the rain of the heavens to sustain it. I believe all of us united may stand against whatever comes." Katali nodded as she looked into her old friends light, grey eyes. All the while, she didn't attempt to look at the large Scar on his Mouth that ran to his chin. "Understood. I will tell my Pride to make sure they are happy, and that no misunderstandings will dare be given." "Very good." Scar Snout smiled softly. "I have no doubt things will be running smoothly with you up front." He stood up and walked along the Lava flow. "This Volcano has not so much as shook in 30 years... of course, there are certain things that trigger such an eruption." "And the evil you felt could be that thing?" Katali questioned. "It is hard to tell. All I know is: It is not anything Natural...." Knowing that what the old Dragon was saying may be true, Katali was deeply troubled. But, being the kind of Leopard who did not show many of her inner emotions, she did a very good job at hiding her skepticism and confusion. She gave a brief nod before turning to exit the inside of the dormant Volcano. Watching her leave, Scar Snout turned to a hole in the wall that overlooked the entire Backlands. "Hmm..." He said to himself. "Let us hope this Alliance works..." He was completely unaware of the two Skinks who had watched Katali leave. Category:Hueyslinger Category:A Hyena’s Tale Category:Fanfiction Category:Chapters